Don't Answer the Door
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: It's nearing 11 PM when Wilson hears a knock on his door, unaware of his doom lingering outside for him. Vampire AU! Contains: Maxwil ship and blood
Wilson glanced between his table of flasks and reached for the one containing green liquid. He examined it closely, swishing it around, mixing it together. He smiled in approval when it became yellow-green. He then, very carefully, poured it into a flask with a blue liquid. However, it blew up in his face. Wilson blinked in surprise, smoke brushing past his face, then waved it away. He glanced at the two flasks, seeing the failure in his calculations. He growled and angrily set down the flasks. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled his anger out. He glanced over at the garlic powder and narrowed spitefully at it, blaming it for his failure. He let out another heavy sigh and rubbed his tired eyes. He shook his head and turned away from his little lab set and walked toward the exit, with disappointment in each step.

He descended down the old creaky stairs, listening to each one scream in misery under his weight. He made his way towards his tiny kitchen and started a pot of coffee. While it was brewing, he went to the fridge, pulled out an instant dinner then placed it in the microwave and heated it up. When the timer went off, Wilson retrieved it and placed it on a tray. He got out a mug and some utensils and placed those on the tray as well. When the coffee was done, he poured it into his mug then placed it on the tray and carried it out to his living room. He set it down on his coffee table in front of his favorite recliner. Wilson walked to his firewood box, retrieved a few logs then stuffed them inside the fireplace. He sparked the fire then placed the gate over. The young man picked up his tray then sat down on the recliner and began his late dinner.

The young scientist ate in silence, listening to the crackling of the fire and the hard rain pounding against the window. A couple of times he'd see a flash of lightening from his window followed by the roar of thunder. He smiled to himself. He loved the rain and he loved thunderstorms. There something about them that made him feel relaxed, at ease, especially after an experiment went wrong.

He finished his dinner, taking it to the kitchen then returned to his seat and stared into the dancing flames before him. He took a few sips from his coffee and found he was unable to hide from his thoughts.

Why could he never get anything right? Why were his experiments and inventions always failures? He could've sworn he calculated everything right but the outcome had blown up in his face, literally. Maybe he was never meant to be a scientist. Sure, he was intelligent and had great ideas but they would never turn out like he'd hope. Maybe his parents were right. Maybe he was nothing more than a "wanna be". That was why he moved away from the city to his grandparent's isolated cabin. He felt like he could concentrate better if he was away from his unsupportive family and the city that laughed at his failures. His moved proved to be helpful. Sure, his experiments (like tonight's) weren't always successful but they more successful here than back home. That was an improvement. He just had to be patient with himself and remember that there is always a solution.

Wilson sighed to himself while his fingers went through his soft raven black hair. He placed his mug on the table beside him and rubbed his tired eyes. He reached for the blanket behind his head and sprawled it over his body. He reclined in his chair and snuggling up with his warm blanket. He closed his tired cognac brown eyes and found himself dozing off.

The young man woke with a start when he heard a knock at the door. He glanced at his grandfather's grandfather clock; it was nearing 11 p.m. Wilson glanced at the door, his heart sank into his stomach, his breath caught in his throat and his body froze like stone in his chair. His eyes were glued to the door, like he could will the person away with them. Who the heck was at his door at this hour, in the woods during a thunderstorm? This just screamed a horror movie scene.

Another knock pounded against the door but this time a voice followed after it. "Pardon me? Is anyone home? My car broke down a little way down and I saw your lights and thought maybe you could assist me?"

The voice on the other side was smooth, rich and sophisticated, one a businessman held. Nothing at all like he'd expected. He expected a creepy shrilly voice asking him to open the door. He released the breath he was holding in. His heart was still beating frantically but his body was calm for the most part.

He got up from his chair and made his way towards the front door.

He normally wouldn't open the door at this hour but there was a storm outside and cars did break down during them. He remembered visiting his grandparents here and every time there was a storm, strangers would come asking to use their phone after their car broke down at the bottom of the hiking trail. It wasn't uncommon.

He opened the door and found a very tall man, wearing a wet pinstripe suit standing before him. His hair looked like it was normally swept professionally to the side but with the rain, a few strands were dripping out of place in front of his face. He looked down at Wilson with black eyes that held a flicker of delight with an edge of mystery to them.

"Uh, hello." Wilson managed to squeak at the stranger.

The man nodded and flashed an almost too perfect smile that was almost eerie. "Salutations. Say pal, I apologize for disrupting you at this ungodly hour but unfortunately my car broke down at the bottom of the hiking trail just off your property and I just can't seem to get any cell service. May I use your phone?"

Wilson blinked at him. There was something about this man that made him feel uneasy. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was about him; maybe his smile or those black eyes, but something was giving off unnerving vibes. Every inch of his body screamed to turn the man away. He didn't particular enjoy how his body was reacting but his more rational side was louder. He was just a man caught in the storm and needed help. He was just paranoid from all those horror movies he'd seen from his youth.

Wilson pushed back his paranoia and mustered up a small smile. "Um, yeah, c'mon in." He stepped aside and opened the door wider for the stranger.

"Thank you, dear boy." He stepped inside, walking past the smaller man. He grinned almost sadistically as he watched the boy shut the door behind him.

"Would you like a towel to dry off?" Wilson offered.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." The man replied.

Wilson smiled and fetched a towel. The man was very polite. It made the uncanny feeling inside subside a little. He returned to the man and gave him a towel.

"Thanks, pal. I appreciate it." The man took it and started drying himself. Wilson nodded and turned but the man snatched his hand and pulled him back forward. Wilson gasped and looked up at him with surprised eyes. "Forgive me but I have not introduced myself. I am Maxwell."

"I-I'm Wilson. Wilson P. Higgsbury."

Maxwell smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, pal." He purred.

"Uh, you too." Wilson quickly recalled his hand from the man's grasp. His touch was so cold it almost burned him, like dry ice.

Maxwell chuckled in his throat then proceeded to dry himself off. When he'd finished, he straightened himself up, in an almost regal way then returned the towel to Wilson, not without thanking him again. As his host went to put away the towel, Maxwell admired the home. It was warm and wonderfully furbished with furniture of all types of wood. There were wood carvings of forest animals and handmade frames filled with pictures of the boy when he was younger with what was probably his family. His black eyes fell to the beautifully detailed fireplace with a warm fire blazing in it. It definitely gave off that cozy cabin home vibe.

"You have a lovely home, Mr. Higgsbury." His eyes flashed to the body returning to the room. "Do you live here alone?"

Wilson nodded. "Yeah, I moved from my un-supporting city to pursue my passion for science in peace."

"Oh? Moving _away_ from the city for science? You would think you'd move _to_ the city for science not the opposite. That's unusual." Maxwell chuckled in amusement.

"So is a man showing up at my doorstep at this hour." He retorted.

Maxwell laughed. "Touché, pal. I'm sure I gave you quite the startle, didn't I?"

"Uh, yeah. It's not often I get company and especially not at almost midnight."

Maxwell smiled. "I'd assume not. However, if I could bother you for your phone, I'll be out of your hair."

Wilson nodded. He turned towards the landline next to his recliner. He was about to reach for it when he swore he saw a shadow move. He gasped and turned towards Maxwell to find the man hadn't moved. He looked at him and arched an eyebrow at his host. Wilson closed his eyes and shook his head. He probably thought he saw something. He was tired, after all. He picked up the phone and offered it to Maxwell. The tall man smiled and walked towards the offered phone where he took it in his long gloved hands.

"Thanks, pal." He said. He brought the phone to his face, pressed the tone button and began to dial. However, when he brought the phone to his ear, there was no dial tone. He arched a brow at the scientist. "Your phone is dead."

"It is?" Wilson reached for the offered phone. There was no sound. It was completely dead. "It is. That's strange."

There was a flash outside the window followed by a low roar of thunder. Wilson glanced out the window and said, "I guess it was the storm." His brown eyes glanced up at the dimmed overhead light. "I wonder why the electricity is on still?" He looked up at Maxwell, whom was watching him eagerly which made his earlier unnerving feelings return. "Th-the phone upstairs might still be working. We could try that?"

"Splendid idea." The man approved.

Wilson nodded then turned towards the stairs with the unsettling Maxwell following, a little too close behind. His body was screaming again at him. The creepy vibes from the tall man were practically sinking their teeth into his skin. There was something about him. Maybe that smile or those black eyes. Maybe the way the man was walking way too close behind him to where he could feel his body touching. Something about this man was internally freaking him out. His rational side again took over and managed to quiet down the paranoid.

They reached the top of the stairs and Wilson led him into his lab. It wasn't really much of one. It was too small for all his equipment which resulted in it being cluttered but honestly it was the best he could do. Sadly to say it was the biggest room in the cabin.

"I take it this is your laboratory?" Maxwell questioned.

Wilson blushed in embarrassment but nodded. "Not much of one but it gets the job done." He led the taller man to the other end of the room where his landline stood next to an old fashioned radio and red arm chair. "Here's the phone." He picked it up and just like the one downstairs; this one was offline too. He scratched his head, puzzled, then turned to face the tall man, whom was still near the door. "This one is dead too."

Maxwell looked upset but the emotion didn't reach his eyes. "How unfortunate."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Wilson offered against his better judgement. His paranoid side practically screaming at him for being an idiot for offering help.

Maxwell's eerie smile returned on those thick lips. He took a step towards the smaller man and nodded slowly. "In fact you can, pal. I am rather parched. Might I inquire for something to, heh, quench my thirst?"

Wilson stared at him. Something about how he worded that made him feel uneasy. Hell, the man himself made him uneasy. He was creepy despite his politeness. "Uh, yeah sure. I made some coffee but that might be cold by now. I could make a fresh pot? Or maybe you'd like some tea instead? I don't really have much."

Maxwell's smile sent a shiver down his spine. He walked towards the boy, hands clasped behind his back. Wilson held perfectly still as the man approached. Something was absolutely setting his body off. It started to tremble lightly, like the man's presence alone was something to fear and he felt it. His breath got caught in his throat and his eyes watched the man stand before him. Wilson was beginning to regret letting this stranger in. It had to be a sign if his body was reacting this way.

"I don't doubt it, dear boy but what I crave can't be found in your kitchen. It's in this very room." The taller man leaned down and held his gaze with an almost hypnotic trance. He lowered his voice until it was smooth and rich, like honey. He brought his gloved hand to the boy's face, whom flinched, and trailed the edge of his jawline. "It's under your very skin."

Wilson looked at the man with both fear and confusion. "My blood?"

Maxwell laughed, lust dripping out the tone of his voice. "Precisely."

The young man began to back away from the stranger. He could feel it inside that he'd made an absolute grave mistake inviting him in. He never should've listened to his rational side. "Wh-why do you want my blood? Are you in some sort of cult that drinks blood? Drink the blood of a virgin or something like that? I can promise you, I'm no virgin."

Maxwell chuckled lightly. His black eyes taking in Wilson's frame. His tongue clicked with glee then he met his gaze with that same creepy grin. "I believe you are no virgin but no that's not why I want your blood, darling."

The scientist frowned at the name. "Then why-"

Maxwell rolled his eyes. "And here I thought you were a smart boy but then again, you were foolish enough to open the door to me." He walked towards the boy, caught in the room's shadow, giving him an even more frightening appearance. "I am the creature of the night. Undead for over a century with an eternal thirst."

Wilson's eyes widened. A low squeak escaped his throat as he answered the riddle, "A vampire." He looked at Maxwell like he was spewing out nonsense. "You're insane! Vampires don't exist!"

Maxwell chuckled darkly. "Then what do you call this, pal?" He stepped out of the darkness and flashed his unsheathed fangs. The boy gasped. His heart sank into the bottom of his stomach. He stumbled backwards, tripping over his own ankles. Maxwell grinned with glee, loving the fear ripe in those brandy colored eyes and took a step closer towards him. "You've been a gracious host, pal, but I think it's time I end this charade. The longer I am in this room with that delicious heart of yours, the more my mouth waters."

Wilson screeched and bolted for the door, only when he reached it, it slammed shut on its own. The boy cried out in surprise. His eyes fell to the ground where he found a shadowed tendril keeping the door closed. He followed where the shadow came from and found it was coming from Maxwell's back. He panicked when he saw the vampire strolling towards him with that sinister grin. He scanned around for another exit but the only other way was the window in front of his lab table and he'd have to run past Maxwell to get there. He bit his lip and braced himself then charged for the window, dodging Maxwell's snatch on the way. He almost made it to the table when he felt something tug at his feet, almost yanking him down. Wilson cried out and kicked away at the shadowed hands that were holding down his feet, pinning him in place. He flinched when he felt Maxwell's body push up against his back. His body was trembling violently. He was hyperventilating and his heart was racing rapidly against his chest. He fought against the other as the tall man wrapped his arm around his lower waist, bringing their bodies closer. His hand snaked from his stomach up to his neck. Wilson froze as the man grabbed a little length of his hair and twirled it around his long index finger. He cooed in his throat then brushed the soft piece of black hair back aside, exposing his neck better. He grinned to himself and pressed his crooked nose into the boy's neck. Wilson pathetically tried to push away the man but it hardly had any effect on him.

He moaned and pressed his nose further into the soft skin, inhaling as much of his scent from the vein as he could get. "Your blood smells so good." His tongue glazed over the vein just behind his skin, causing Wilson to shiver at the wet feeling. "I can't believe I'm the only vampire to find you. You're such a treasure, so ripe. My body hasn't reacted like this in ages." He brought his lips to the boy's ear and whispered, "And you're all mine for the taking." Then licked the shell of his ear.

Wilson physically shuddered and tried to fight the monster off him but it was like pushing against a mountain. However, it didn't stop him from trying. The human's feeble attempts didn't stop the vampire from getting what he wanted. He continued to caress the boy's soft face while kissing and licking his ear then back down to his neck.

"Please, stop. Don't do this." Wilson begged.

"Your mistake, darling, was opening that door and inviting me inside. It will be your fault for getting yourself killed." Maxwell chuckled darkly.

Wilson squeaked and panicked at that sentence. Again, he attempted to fight off the vampire but the results never changed.

 _Okay, Wilson, you need to escape! This is an actual vampire so he has weaknesses. If you manage to weaken him, you can escape! What were vampires weak against? Garlic, crucifix, silver and a stake to the heart! Okay, well I don't see any silver or wooden stakes and the crucifix is downstairs. Shit._

He ignored the vampire suckling at his neck, in what was probably an attempt to be romantic when his eyes caught the garlic powder container on the table. He quickly reached for it and unscrewed it the best he could with his fingers. He didn't even know if this was going to work but there was only one way to find out: He threw the powder over his shoulder at Maxwell.

The vampire howled in pain, instantly releasing the human as the cruel garlic burned his flesh. Wilson wasted no time. The moment the vampire and his shadows released him, he bolted out the door. He ran all the way down the stairs and towards the front door. He jiggled the knob but it was jammed.

"I'm going to kill you, boy! I'm going to ensure you suffer a slow and painful death!" Maxwell screamed from upstairs.

The scientist gasped and tried to bust the door open with his shoulder but that did nothing but injure his it. Suddenly, the power went off, leaving the boy in absolute darkness except for the fire. He needed to get out and quick! An idea occurred and he ran for the basement. He felt his way down the stairs then saw the little window over the washing machine. He ran to it, climbed on top of the machine and opened the window. He attempted to go through but because he was panicking, he couldn't squeeze through. He froze when he heard Maxwell's screams stop and yell that he was coming for him.

He was out of time.

He needed a new plan. Thankfully, his eyes had adjusted to the dark and he found his grandmother's trunk on the other side of the room, next to some old furniture. He quietly climbed down the machine and stealthfully walked towards the trunk, avoiding colliding into anything. He opened the trunk, covered his nose when he was hit with his grandmother's strong perfume. He held his breath and climbed inside. This had always been his favorite place to hide when he was younger. His grandmother's overly used perfume was strong enough to send anyone away which he used to his advantage. He buried himself at the bottom of the trunk and made sure all the furs were neatly covering him, so it looked like the trunk hadn't been disturbed. Then he'd close the trunk lid and breath very quietly. And that's exactly what he did in this case, only while he slowed his breathing, he concentrated on slowing his heart like his grandfather had taught him.

It was perfect timing. Once he slowed his heart in an almost death-like beat, he heard the basement door slam open. Now he hoped his hide n seek practice came to good use.

* * *

Maxwell quietly walked down the basement steps, each one screaming underneath his weight as he descended to the room below. His anger and the burning sensation had not fully subsided from the human's little stunt. He was definitely going to kill him now. It was such a shame. The young man was very attractive. That pale skin, those brandy colored eyes framed by long cow-like eyelashes, those plump pink lips and that soft W shaped raven hair. He was simply beautiful. He hadn't intended on killing him in a torturous manner but after that stunt, he wasn't going to show mercy. Now he just had to find him. However, the only issue was his senses were slightly damaged thanks to the boy's trick. He couldn't smell where exactly he was but he knew he'd been down there. He also couldn't hear his heartbeat. It wouldn't stop him from tearing up this cabin piece by piece to find him.

The vampire glanced around the dark room, looking for any sign that the human may be hiding. He decided to start with where the scent was strongest: the window by the washing machine. He walked over and examined it. The window was far too small for even his puny figure to fit through. He had to still be in the house. There was plenty of junk down here; he could be anywhere. He started strolling around the cold damp room, black eyes scanning the room full of pathetic mortal junk. It seemed like the 40's and 50's was all down here.

His eyes flickered to the stairwell. He walked over, checking underneath since he'd encountered plenty of humans that hid there. It was the most obvious spot but humans were stupid creatures. However, to his surprise, the boy wasn't there. That was a first. He turned towards the nearest furniture for storage and began searching it.

Wilson could hear the vampire searching through his grandparents' stuff. He was looking for him. He kept his breathing low and quiet. Despite the fear coursing through his body, he had to keep calm. He couldn't allow it to show and give him away. He couldn't allow the monster to find him. He had to escape.

He stopped in his thoughts when he heard footsteps stop in front of the trunk. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on his heart. He couldn't let the fear overtake it. He couldn't let him find him. He had to keep calm.

"I know you're in here somewhere, boy." Maxwell's voice was low and frightening. "I will find you, darling. I always find my prey." The top of the trunk squeaked open. Wilson felt his whole body freeze. His breath got caught in his throat and his heart stopped. Maxwell groaned in disgust when the aroma of his grandmother's perfume struck him. "Whoever owned these wore far too much perfume!" He groaned again then reached in and pulled out the first fur.

Wilson felt like he was about to pass out. He was going to be discovered. He could feel the monster's claw pull out the coat above the one he was hiding in. This was it! He was caught!

Or so he thought.

A sound came from above. It sounded like something fell then started running.

"There you are!" Maxwell sneered then bolted for the stairs and ran out the room.

Wilson let out the air he was holding and wasted no time. He shot out of the trunk and sped for the washing machine. He climbed up then hastily scurried out the window. He got stuck a few times; his clothes catching on the nails, his palms scraped against the rocks. He managed to get out with a few minor tears in his clothes and scraped palms and knees but he didn't care. Once he was out of the window, he scrambled to his feet (falling a few times and got his clothes covered in mud) and ran for the forest.

Maxwell searched the whole house for the little shit. He turned the furniture over, completely thrashing it. He turned the cabin upside down and he still couldn't find the boy! At first, he'd been amused. It had been a very long time since his prey actually put up a fight and he genially missed the thrill of the hunt but now it was no longer enjoyable. He was not used to being outsmarted and he hated it. He would make sure that the boy paid for humiliating him and he couldn't wait to taste the justice.

Suddenly, he heard something. Something, he'd been searching for the past thirty minutes: A heartbeat. He ran back down the basement stairs and noticed the trunk he last checked was flung open and the coats were everywhere. That little shit had been hiding in there after all! He'd been clever to hide his scent underneath the heavily perfumed coats but how had he hidden his heartbeat? The garlic had faded away a few minutes ago so his sense returned yet he still couldn't find him. The boy was clever, he had to admit it but not clever enough to realize his mistake. He ran out into the rain. His scent washed away and his heart was racing.

Maxwell chuckled to himself and strolled up the stairs.

* * *

Wilson ran through the dark forest, pushing aside branches in his way, trying to put as much distance as he could between himself and the cabin. He had to run. It was hard; running through the thick ankle deep mud with the harsh rain falling like icy needles piercing into his skin. His hair had fallen in his face, his clothes and skin were soaked to the bone and he was shivering violently but he had to carry on. Thankfully, he had adrenaline pulsing through his veins to keep going. There was no way he could let that monster catch him. However, even if the vampire did catch him, he had a secret weapon: his grandmother's silver bracelets. They were all he managed to swipe up at the last minute but they would be enough of a defense.

The human hadn't realized where he was running to until he saw a sign indicating the miles of the nearest resting point. He was on the hiking trail. If he ran down it, he'd make it to the campsites and parking lot. Then he'd be able to get help! A smile beamed across his face as he started running in that direction.

He ran down the hill, balancing himself so he wouldn't slip on the mud which he failed to avoid doing. He scrambled back up and continued down the hill, sliding and gliding down the path. He was halfway down the path and he smiled when he saw someone walking down it. He skidded a little faster then stopped when a flash of lighting beamed overhead and he saw the familiar features of the vampire. He gasped and tripped over a rock poking out of the path. He tumbled down the path, scraped his face across the ground and fell right in front of Maxwell. He gasped and scrambled to his feet in attempt to flee but the vampire snatched his arm. His fingernails (more like talons) punctured into his skin through his clothes. He cried out and tried to fight off the monster.

"Where do you think you're going, pal?" Maxwell snarled. He whirled Wilson around to face him. His face was more terrifying in the darkness with his hair all messed up. His black soulless eyes burned into his with anger.

Fear flickered through Wilson's own eyes but with a quick glance at his wrist, confidence filled his being and he looked back at the creature with utter defiance.

"Away from you!" He snapped then smacked his hand across the vampire's frightening face, making sure his silver bracelet touched his skin.

Maxwell hardly reacted from the slap but once he felt that cold metallic on his face it began to burn his face. He roared in pain, unintentionally releasing his prey. Wilson wasted no time and sped for his life down the path. Maxwell screeched as the pain intensified. He held his cheek, paralyzed with pain and watched with white rage as the boy outsmarted him again. This was starting to get rather annoying! He'd make sure that little shit got the excruciating death he deserved after he was finished drinking him dry! That blood had better be worth it.

Wilson put as much distance between himself and the vampire as he could. His muscles were screaming. His body was growing fatigue. He wanted so badly to stop and catch his breath but he couldn't. He didn't know how much time he had received with the silver but he couldn't waste it. Once he found help he would rest but for now; no way.

Just below the path before him, he could see lights from the parking lot and the campsites just up ahead. He let out a breath of relief and pushed his weary muscles further. He was almost there. Suddenly, he felt something grab his ankles and pull. He screeched and fell to the ground. He glanced at his feet, seeing the tendrils wrapping around his ankles like a snake.

"Hello? Someone out there?" He barely heard someone call out. The voice was soft, almost inaudible.

Wilson gasped at the voice and his eyes widened when he saw a ray from a flashlight. He glanced back at the shadowed hands and threw his bracelets at them. A hissing sound came from the shadows and he felt their hold on him fade. He kicked off the ground, and sped towards the light. He saw a shy-looking man below. He was wearing a red shirt with black pants. His hair was black and his face pale. He kinda looked like a mime.

"Yes! Help!" Wilson called out. He started running down the path towards the other. "Please! Help me!"

The young man flashed the light at Wilson. "Are you okay?"

Wilson was so distracted with the other person that he didn't notice his hunter appear behind him. The tendrils grabbed his ankles again, pulling him to the ground and binding him there. He cried out and whirled around to see Maxwell smiling as he approached.

"There you are, darling. I've been wondering where you sped off to." His voice was smooth like velvet.

Wilson's eyes widened. He tried to call out for the other man but the slimy shadows wrapped around his mouth, preventing him from doing so. He panicked and struggled to break free.

"Is everything okay, sir?" the young timid man asked. He'd taken a few steps forward when he saw Wilson fall. He looked at the taller man with unease.

Maxwell smiled at the smaller man. "Everything is fine, pal. My lovely darling here gets easily spooked. We were watching a horror movie when the power went out in our home. He swore he thought he saw a vampire and ran out." He laughed and looked down at Wilson whom was struggling to break free.

The other looked at him a little skeptically then looked at Wilson, whom had not said anything since he called out for help. "I-is that true, sir? Are you really okay?"

Wilson shook his head frantically. Maxwell knelt down and smiled sweetly.

"Go on, darling. Tell him." He lowered his voice so only Wilson could hear, "Tell him or I'll kill him and it will be your fault an innocent boy lost his life."

Tears fell from his eyes as he looked over at the young boy. His one chance for help and now he had to sacrifice it so this innocent bystander could live. There was no way he could live knowing he could've saved this boy's life.

He nodded to himself and looked at the boy. He felt the shadows lift from his mouth slowly. "I-It's true. I thought I saw a vampire in my home and I freaked out."

The boy studied Wilson's face for a moment then glanced up at Maxwell. "O-okay. Do you guys w-want to come in my tent and dry off? Since your power is off?"

"Thank you, pal but the power went back on after my sweetheart ran out. You have a wonderful night." Maxwell scooped up Wilson in his arms and held him bridal style. "Come along, darling. It's time we return home."

* * *

Maxwell returned to the human's cabin within a blink of an eye once they were out of the other human's sight. He was tired of walking around in the rain, getting his expensive suit wet while he searched for his clever little prey in the forest. He walked inside the boy's dark home. He glanced down at Wilson, whom was still fighting to break free from his shadowy binds. The boy was more trouble than he was worth. However, when the vampire inhaled he was reminded why he pursued after this annoyance. His blood smelled so good. He had to have it before he killed the boy.

Wilson continued to struggle against Maxwell's hold. He noticed once they walked back in his home, how trashed it was. The vampire had been really determined to find him. That made him feel absolutely uneasy, worse than he already felt.

"I get angry when I'm thirsty." Maxwell chuckled darkly when he noticed the boy taking in his home. "You should see what I've done to those who angered me. However, you will."

Wilson grimaced at the low threatening tone he used. He noticed Maxwell walked up the stairs. Where was he taking him? When Maxwell reached the top and turned left, his eyes widened. He was taking him to the bedroom. His struggles intensified. Maxwell noticed this and his hold tightened. His grin widened at how desperately the boy was struggling to break free from his shadowed binds. One of the shadows reached for the door he approached and opened it. The room led to the bedroom, the only room he hadn't torn apart. He knew this would be the room where he drank from his victim. The bedroom usually was.

Maxwell set his helpless little victim down on the bed, enjoying the way he struggled against the shadows. His tongue clicked with glee.

"Such a pathetic creature you humans are." He said. He removed a glove from his hand and let his talon-like finger trail the outline of Wilson's jaw. The human shuddered under his touch. "Cowering in fear like the weaklings you are."

Wilson glared at Maxwell. The vampire chuckled as he watched him struggle. "I must say, pal, you have some fight in you. You're smarter than my other prey." He tilted his head to the side. "You hid your scent from me using those over perfumed coats but I am rather curious. How did you hide your heartbeat from me?"

He waved his hand, dismissing the shadowed tendril over his quivering mouth. Wilson didn't say anything. He challenged the vampire, defiance shining brightly. Maxwell frowned and his eyes narrowed in irritation. He didn't approve of the boy's answer. With his talon, he cut alongside his jaw. Wilson winced feeling his skin slice open. He knew he was bleeding when the vampire moaned. To his surprise, the vampire left it alone. His tongue went nowhere near the wound. His talon, however, caressed around it, irritating the injury.

"Honestly, pal, it's a simple question. I can't understand it being a big deal."

"Then why do you want to know so badly?" Wilson retorted.

Maxwell leaned into the human, his breath against his exposed neck. The boy shuddered to the vampire's delight. "Let's just say I like to understand my prey. Now, tell me, darling." He started digging his nail into the cut.

Wilson fought against the pain, trying to defy the undead monster in any way he could but the pain was agonizing and he found himself blurting out. "I-I lowered it!"

But Maxwell didn't stop. "How?"

"I-I don't know! My grandpa taught me years ago!"

That seemed to satisfy the vampire's question. He removed his finger from the injury, the tip of it covered in the ruby liquid that satisfied his everlasting thirst. He stared at it, the blood was hypnotizing. He brought the tip to his mouth and licked it. He let out a long drawn out moan as the taste danced on his tongue. This had to be the most delicious blood in the world. Sure, every vampire said that at one point in their long life. But this boy's blood was like finding an old ancient cellar with a nearly prehistoric bottle of wine sitting in a lone rack, aged to absolute perfection. The taste was so succulent and made his mouth water like when he first became a vampire. That had been over a century ago.

He felt the desire and thirst began to surface and knew he couldn't delay any longer. He needed Wilson's sweet sweet blood and he needed it now. He leaned over the trembling boy and licked up the line of blood that had begun to drip down his neck. Wilson grimaced and tried to fight the vampire but it was futile. Maxwell glanced up at Wilson and smiled. Hunger blazing in his cold eyes. He waved his hand and the tendrils unwound around the wrists and ankles, spreading the boy out so he had better access to his skin. His tongue clicked with glee at the position. He brought his sharp talon to Wilson's neck and punctured into the vein. Wilson cried out at the sharp pain. Maxwell watched the blood drip down into a beautiful cascade. The vampire glanced into the boy's wide fearful eyes. He knew he could feel it oozing down into his chest, staining his shirt. He saw the panic in his eyes and smiled.

He stroked the boy's hair and hushed him. "It's only a little puncture. It's not deep enough to kill you, darling." He chuckled. "At least not yet."

Wilson couldn't help the squeak that escaped from his throat. Maxwell chuckled at the sound then leaned over the injury and placed his mouth over it and lapped up the blood. He moaned louder than before. His tongue flickered over the fresh blood, staining it red as he cleaned it up. He groaned when the supply stopped and the wound began to heal. He frowned and decided he needed more. He angled Wilson's neck, exposing it, then flashed him a smile with his fangs showing. Wilson gasped and fought against the vampire. His eyes were impossibly wide as he bore into the lustful black ones. Those soulless eyes that smiled at him cruelly. Wilson's squirming began to become violent. Maxwell had to hold him down tightly to get him to stop.

He smiled at the boy and caressed his soft face and cooed. "Don't worry, pal. This will only hurt for a moment."

Before Wilson knew, pain erupted from his neck. He screamed at the sharp dagger-like teeth penetrating through his layers of skin, directly into the vein. The teeth stayed in his skin. Wilson could hear the blood pouring out of his vein and down alongside his neck like a river. He whimpered and cried out when the teeth were removed. Maxwell immediately placed his lips over the punctured holes and sucked. A hungry animal-like growl escaped from the monster's throat. His grip on the boy's head and waist tightened, almost desperately as he sucked up that enchanting life liquid. His claws dug into the boy's skin and Wilson cried out.

Maxwell pulled away and cried out in an almost orgasm-like cry. He bore into those wide eyes that looked at him with the purest form of fear. He knew the human's blood was stained all over his lips and teeth. He flashed him a smile which made his prey tremble.

"Darling, you are absolutely delectable." Maxwell complimented. He leaned down and lowered his voice. He began to caress his face again. "How lucky am I to have found you?" he purred.

Wilson said nothing. He turned away, not wanting to see his blood on the undead creature. Said monster grabbed his chin and forced those brandy colored eyes back on him. Maxwell flashed him another smile then dominated his lips. Another moan escaped his throat. His lips were just as sweet as his blood. They were so soft yet so full. He nipped at the bottom lip, his fangs slightly digging into them.

Wilson's eyes bugged out of his head when he felt the vampire kissing him. The vampire kept trying to pry his way into his mouth but Wilson kept his mouth tight. He would not let the vampire invade his mouth! However, Maxwell didn't like this one bit. He growled and sank his teeth over the boy's mouth. Wilson's screech was caught in his throat, unable to come through his forced shut mouth. Tears stung in his eyes and he tasted blood seep into his mouth. He wanted to shake off the monster but that would only make it worse. He had to endure it until the vampire released him which, fortunately, wasn't too long. The vampire pulled off of his mouth, only to lick around the bite marks over his lips. His black eyes flickered to Wilson's brown. He smiled at the lovely sight of fear and the tears of pain that exposed his feelings.

"I'll bite harder unless you open up that pretty little mouth of yours, pal." He purred.

Wilson whimpered but slowly parted his trembling lips. Maxwell wasted no time and purposely smashed their lips together. He slid his tongue down his throat and enveloped the taste of the human. Wilson squeezed his eyes shut as a new wave of pain awakened. He felt the blood ooze down his upper lip and chin. Maxwell moaned and kissed harder, letting his tongue glaze over the blood as he straddled the human. His hands trailed down the boy's chest, feeling the body underneath. He stopped at his vest buttons and ripped it apart, snapping the buttons off. He moved to the white shirt and just like the vest, he ripped it open and exposed the boy's pale damp body. He pulled away and took in the newly exposed flesh. His tongue danced with glee at the boy's frame. His body was a lot more toned than he thought it would be. He was nicely chiseled, like a marble statue with black hair splattered over his chest giving him a sexy appeal. And indeed he was sexy but he wasn't going to focus on the beautiful body right now. No, it was time to focus on the blood underneath that beautiful body.

He slammed his lips back onto Wilson's then brought his talons over the exposed chest and grazed down. Wilson winced and hissed at the vampire's touch. It was like fire on ice. It burned and he could feel his blood rising to the open surface of his skin then drip down his damp skin. He cried out against the lips on his.

"What sweet sounds you make, darling." Maxwell breathed against Wilson's lips. "Let me hear more."

He dug his nails deeper into the sensitive flesh, enjoying the increase of pained sounds from his prey. He smiled against the quivering lips, moaning in delight of the sounds.

"That's wonderful." He approved.

He removed himself from those luscious lips (not without taking another nip at them) and admired the claw marks embedded in his pale pink flesh with dripping rubies. He leaned down, eyes never leaving the frightened brown, and licked up the sweet liquid. Wilson shuddered and looked away but the shadows forced him to watch. He hated watching the hunger flickering like a fire in those soulless eyes. Just because the shadows held his face in place, they couldn't keep his eyes open. He squeezed them shut, letting the fresh new wave of tears slide down his burning cheeks. Maxwell chuckled, loving the pain ripe on his sweet face.

He licked all the way down to his navel, kissing above it then down to his hipbones in an almost romantic gesture. He grinned at the new flash of fear that appeared in those eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I don't bite and fuck my prey." He chuckled, darkly. "At least not the first time."

Wilson looked absolutely mortified at that sentence. He screamed when he felt the fangs puncture into his hipbones. He squirmed against his shadowed restraints, only causing more pain to be inflicted on his body. His whole body was burning with fiery ice agony.

Maxwell licked over the holes and sucked out the blood from them. When the holes closed up, he moved to slicing up the boy's irritated skin. He clawed patterns that went deep into the boy's flesh, scarring it up. He pressed down, letting the blood fill up like water in a sink. It was a beautiful puddle of dark red. The vampire's mouth began to water and before he could contain himself any longer, he slurped it up like a dehydrated animal in the desert. He moaned loudly, again in an orgasmic way. Such pure blood! Where had this boy been for over a century? Well, in the forest, obviously. Perhaps it was better that he had been hidden away. Otherwise, the other vampires would've found him. That thought angered Maxwell. This human, this Wilson P. Higgsbury, was all his!

The vampire looked at said boy. His beautiful lips were covered with blood and saliva. Tears stained his burning red cheeks. His brandy colored eyes that once held defiance were now filled with hopelessness and despair. It was beautiful.

Maxwell flicked his wrist, dismissing a tendril over the boy's right wrist. Before Wilson could even react, it was snatched into the vampire's cold grip. He held it delicately then slipped off Wilson's fingerless glove, exposing the skin underneath. Wilson shuddered but otherwise he didn't react. Maxwell loved the sight of defeat on his face. He brought his wrist to his lips, nuzzling it with the tip of his crooked nose and inhaled the aromatic smell. He glanced at the human, whose head was turned away. Maxwell pressed his lips against it in a romantic gesture. However, he still didn't receive reaction from the human. Naturally, he punctured his fangs through the skin which resulted in a cry of pain, and sucked.

Wilson was losing an alarming amount of blood. There was literally a puddle of it over his stomach that dripped off the sides of his body, soaking his, now red, shirt and staining the bedsheets. He felt so cold. His body was already trembling from the dampness of the rain but now it was for how cold he was getting. He felt so weak. And why shouldn't he? An undead creature of folklore was sucking away his life liquid. He was bound by his strange shadow tendril power, completely at his mercy, and he was dying. He knew it. And at this moment; he welcomed it. He was in so much pain. He just wanted it all to end. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, so he closed them and waited for death to release him from this suffering.

The vampire had been so caught up in his bloodlust that he didn't realize just how much the human was bleeding out. His blood was so delicious, so invigorating. It was a taste, he realized, he couldn't live without. He'd known the boy had smelt amazing from the moment he picked up on his scent.

He hadn't been lying when he said his car had broken down; it did. Honestly, he just needed to change the flat tire but once he stepped out into the forest and caught that scent; he was hooked. Despite that he had already drank the day prior, he knew he had to taste the sweet smelling human. And much to his delight, the boy was very attractive. In fact, he was attractive enough to pass for a vampire. However, he'd proven to be almost more trouble than he was worth. No human had ever outsmarted Maxwell before and it pissed him off. It was true that he vowed to kill this troublesome human but once he took a bite out of him, like a sweet juicy apple, he knew he couldn't let him go.

Maxwell removed himself from the boy's wrist. With a single talon, he carved his name into his arm, branding him. He glanced at the boy's pale form and frowned. He had gotten a little too carried away and now the boy was starting to die. But he couldn't have that. He couldn't let the boy with such pure blood go. No, he was going to keep him.

"Release him and heal his wounds. We don't want him dying on us." Maxwell ordered his shadows.

They obeyed their master. They released Wilson and started snaking over his injures, healing them up and keeping him from dying.

Wilson whimpered and winced at the new cold stinging he felt all over his body. He didn't feel as weak as he had just a few moments ago but he was still weak enough to be limp. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced up at the monster with confusion.

Maxwell grinned and kissed his wrist. Wilson gasped at the name engraved in his skin.

"I was going to kill you but I've changed my mind. Your blood is far too precious to let go." He chuckled at Wilson's reaction.

"N-no" He groaned. He couldn't even attempt to fight. His body was numb all over.

Maxwell dipped his hands underneath the boy's limp body. Wilson whimpered but couldn't do much else as he was scooped up like he was nothing more than a rag doll. Maxwell grinned and placed his blood-stained lips over Wilson's. He moaned while Wilson sobbed. He laughed at Wilson's reaction then made for the door and descended downstairs.

"Say goodbye to your old life, darling. As of now, it belongs to me."

Tears streamed down Wilson's cheeks as he was taken out of his home and into the rainy dark forest. He was now a prisoner to a vampire. Never again would he see his home and all because he did something so simple as answering the door and invited his demise in.

* * *

I maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay or may not do a spinoff of this fic. I haven't decided yet


End file.
